


Alpha Alpha

by blazingskies2970



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Aww, Castiel and Dean have babies, Castiel's 17 years old, Dean Winchester is 24 years old, Dean's rly cute, F/F, F/M, I will try to use good grammar, Knotting, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester/Alpha Gabriel, Self-Lubrication, Yes Alpha Alpha's a thing, a/b/o dynamics, courting, fluff & smut, i don't know what else to put, the winchester and novaks were neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: Once upon a time, the Winchesters and Novaks were neighbors. But after a fire destroyed the Winchester house and killed their mother, the Winchesters moved away.Now, sixteen years later, Castiel Novak comes home one day to find the oldest Winchester boy, Dean, sitting in his living room, proposing to him. Wait, what?ABANDONED (But I summed up the end in the last chapter so you guys don't get mad at me.)





	1. Prologue

When Dean Winchester was three years old, his parents moved to Nevada. Their next-door neighbors were the Novaks, a young family of six. Their children were Michael, Lucifer, Anna and Gabriel, ages ten, six, three and ten months, respectively. 

When Dean Winchester was four years old, his baby brother, Sammy, was born. Those days Dean loved to play with Anna, Gabriel, Lucifer and Sammy (but not Michael, because apparently, eleven-year-olds didn't play with four-year-olds). It was Dean's favorite time of his life. 

When Dean Winchester was seven years old, the Novaks had another baby. It was a boy. The labor was difficult for Mrs. Novak, and she passed away shortly after birth. They named the baby Castiel. 

When Dean Winchester was eight years old, there was a house fire. His mother didn't make it out. They never discovered what had caused the fire. After the funeral, Dean, four-year-old Sam and their father all moved to Sioux Falls, North Dakota to be closer to John's stepbrother, Bobby Singer. 

When Dean Winchester was twenty-four years old, he went back to Nevada for a very specific reason.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a surprise when he walks home from school. :)

It was a nice day out. It was mid-October, so it was still rather warm, but all the leaves were turning orange, red and yellow. Seventeen-year-old Castiel Novak was humming to himself, and fiddling with his keys. He didn't notice the unfamiliar black car parked in the driveway.

When he opened the door, he blinked as an unfamiliar scent hit his nostrils.  _What the hell is that?_

It smelled like alpha, but at the same time, not. 

"Castiel! In here!" 

It was his father's voice, coming from the living room. Castiel swallowed. Zachariah sounded happy today. That meant that he wanted Castiel to do something. Did Zachariah want Castiel to marry some random alpha he found? Most omegas Cas's age were already mated and swollen with pups. Zachariah was trying to be fair to Castiel and giving him a bit of a say in which alpha he was supposed to marry and mate with. 

Castiel walked into the living room, totally unprepared for the mysterious alpha that Zachariah invited home. Castiel blinked and froze where he was. 

The alpha was enormous, probably 6'5", and extremely muscular. He had military-style light brown hair, bright green eyes, perfectly tan skin and freckles, which were rather unusual for an alpha. He was wearing a tight (in a sexy way) shirt and a leather jacket. Castiel sniffed the air again. 

_Holy crap,_ he thought,  _He's an alpha alpha._

Alpha alphas were even stronger than regular alphas, more possessive of their mates and pups, and more territorial. Castiel swallowed hard and the alpha alpha smiled at him. 

"Castiel, I hope you remember Dean Winchester?" Zachariah said. Castiel shook his head. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard it before. 

"Remember, he was our neighbor a long time ago." 

Oh, right. Dean Winchester. When Castiel was born, he was seven years old. A year later, after a terrible fire, the Winchesters moved away to North Dakota. And now apparently, Dean Winchester was back. And he was sitting in Castiel's living room. And he was an alpha alpha. 

"Hello, sir," Castiel said, dipping his head respectively. 

Dean smiled. "Hi, Cas," he replied.  _Jesus Christ._ His voice was deep and commanding, just like an alpha's should be. Castiel swallowed again and moved to sit in the seat across from Dean. 

"Do you know why Dean's here, Castiel?" Zachariah asked. Cas shook his head. "Oh, well, he wants to ask for your hand in marriage." 

"What?"  _Had I heard him right? Dean really wants_ me _?_

"Could I talk to him alone, Mr. Novak?" Dean asked, glancing at Zachariah, who shrugged and said, "Sure." He got up and moved into the kitchen. 

Cas blinked at Dean. The alpha alpha had stood up and Cas had to control himself. Another good thing about being an alpha alpha was that they were extremely hung. Castiel could see the outline of Dean's dick, and he was 100% sure that Dean didn't have an erection. 

Dean smiled as he knelt down and gently grasped Castiel's hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently, then did the same with the other hand. 

"Cas," Dean murmered in his deep voice. "Will you marry me?" 

Castiel nodded, his eyes wide. Sure, he had just met the guy, but it was love at first sight. 


	3. Dinner

"So, Cas, you're a junior, right?" 

Castiel nodded, blushing. "Yes, I'm seventeen years old," he murmured. Dean smiled. 

"When did you present?" 

Castiel was blushing before, but he was positive he looked like a tomato now. "Th-thirteen," he squeaked out, playing with his broccoli. 

"How are your siblings?" 

Castiel was sure the question was directed towards him, but Zachariah answered it almost immediately. 

"They're all fine. Gabriel is finishing up college, Anna's a nurse, Lucifer's got a nice mate and is expecting his first child this April, and Michael has just moved to New York City a few months ago." 

Dean nodded at Zachariah but looked kind of crestfallen. He wanted Cas to answer. 

"How's your little brother, Samuel?" Zachariah asked, tearing off a piece of bread. 

"Oh, he's fine! Got into Stanford, the nerd. He's studying computers. What do you like to do, Cas?" Dean asked, turning to Cas. Cas blinked. He hadn't really thought about that. He got As in all of his classes and really didn't do anything much other than study, read and draw. 

"Um," Castiel muttered, glancing down, "I like to draw..." 

Zachariah sighed. "Castiel, how many times do I have to tell you? When you're speaking to alphas, look them in the eye and talk loudly. It's respectful." 

"I-i like to draw," Castiel said, glancing up at Dean. Dean smiled at Cas. "Could you show me what you've drawn?" 

"R-really?" 

"Yeah, I'd like to see." 

"Okay..." 

Castiel got up and walked quickly up to his room. It wasn't in its neatest stage right now, papers were strewn everywhere, books open, clothes scattered on the floor. Castiel sighed and picked up his favorite tan trench coat from the ground and draped it over the back of his chair. He poked around a bit for his sketch book, before finding it under  _The Lord of the Flies_ on his side table. He picked it up and flipped through it, suddenly embarrassed. 

There were a few pictures that he had copied from  _Omega Weekly,_ pictures of alphas hugging their omegas protectively, pregnant omegas cradling their stomachs, and even one of an almost completely naked omega, just wearing panties. Castiel ripped that one and the pictures of the pregnant omegas out, before carrying the sketch book back downstairs to Dean.  

He found Dean and Zachariah leaning close together, whispering about something. They stopped when Cas walked in.  

Castiel walked over and sat down in his seat next to Dean's, blushing as he handed the sketch book over. Dean flipped through the pages, and Castiel thought of a couple more pictures he probably should've ripped out. 

"Wow, Cas, these are really good! You could sell these and make money," Dean said. 

Cas glanced up at the alpha alpha. "Really?" 

Dean nodded. "I really like this one." He turned the paper around to show, not only Cas but also Zachariah, the picture Castiel copied of an alpha from  _Omega Weekly_. It was in full color, a picture of an alpha with lust-darkened eyes, his mouth partly open and skin flushed. 

"Castiel, please get the dessert," Zachariah said tightly. Castiel hung his head and got up.  _Shit, I should have thrown that one away the second I drew it._

The dessert was some sort of cake, with black-and-white icing and fake but edible ribbons on the top. 

Castiel carried it back to find that Zachariah and Dean were engaged in another whisper-conversation, stopping abruptly as Cas set the cake down. 

"So, Castiel, Dean and I were talking, and we think it's best that you stay here until the wedding, and then go and live with Dean, alright?" Zachariah said, cutting the cake. Cas nodded weakly. It wasn't like he had much of a say, anyway. 

"Now, remember, after Dean and you get married, you will become his, and whatever he says, you do, understand?" 

Castiel nodded again. 

"We were thinking of having the wedding sometime around December or January, is that okay with you?" Dean asked softly. "It should give you plenty of time to pick out a dress." 

_Dress._ Castiel perked up at the word. One of the things he liked about being an omega, was that he could wear pretty things, and nobody would look at him strangely.  _A wedding dress. I can't wait._


	4. Ring

Castiel whimpered, curling in on himself as Crowley King and the rest of the "Demons" beat the crap out of him. 

"Please," he whispered, crying softly. 

"Hear that?" Crowley snarled, landing a punch to Cas's face. "I told you, all omegas are weak and horny. You're so dead, motherfucker," he added, leaning in close to Castiel so that he got a whiff of Crowley's unbrushed teeth. 

"Hey! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" 

Suddenly, Crowley was thrown off of Castiel. Dick, Azazel, and Alastair crept away, slinking back into the shadows like snakes. Castiel turned his head weakly to see Dean pining Castiel's tormentor to the ground, growling. Wait, why would Dean be here? 

"Don't you fuckin' touch him again, do you hear me?" Dean spat. Crowley glared up at him, completely unfazed by the alpha alpha. "And who are you?" 

"I'm his mate," Dean snarled. 

"Really? You don't smell like it." 

Dean hissed and punched Crowley clear in the face. Crowley cried out and Dean stood up. Crowley scrambled to his feet and fled in the opposite direction that his co-workers had. 

Dean walked over to Cas and picked him up, gently shushing him. 

"Hey, Cas, it's going to be alright, okay?" Dean murmured, gently stroking Cas's hair.  

Cas nodded and buried his face in Dean's shoulder. It had been almost a week since they first met, and Dean had come over almost every night to talk and get to know Cas. Castiel completely trusted him. He had told Dean about the "Demons," which was what he liked to call them, when he hadn't even told his own father. He had told Dean that he believed it was his fault that his mother died. Dean just sat there, listening quietly, and sometimes hugged Cas. Like right now. 

Cas could feel Dean walking, and he raising his head, sniffling. "Where are we going?" 

"Back to my motel. I can't leave you bruised and bleeding, now can I? And afterward, I'm going to give you a little surprise, okay?" Cas nodded, wiping his nose. 

Dean smiled and opened the door of his beloved '67 Chevy Impala, which Cas had had the pleasure of riding in a few times. Dean gently placed Castiel in the passenger's seat and helped strap him in. 

Dean walked around to the other side and started the car up. Castiel's head ached, so thankfully Dean didn't play any music. Castiel listened to the purr of the engine as Dean drove to the crappy motel that he was staying at for the time being.  

By the time Dean got there, Cas was already half asleep. Dean smiled down at Cas for a while. _God, he's so beautiful,_ Dean thought.  _Even though he is covered in blood._

Dean shook his head and gently rubbed Cas's arm. "Hey, sweetie," he said softly, using the pet name he had given Cas. "We're here."  

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, whimpering. "Everything hurts," he whispered hoarsely.  

Dean picked him up, bridal style, and walked to his room, number 112. "I know, Cas," he murmured. "But don't worry, it'll be alright." 

Dean fiddled with the key for a while until he finally managed to open the door. He walked in and sat Cas down on the bed, dragging his fingers through the boy's hair. 

"I'm gonna go get some bandages, alright?" 

Cas nodded weakly and curled in on himself, shutting his eyes. 

Dean returned a few seconds later with band-aids and an ice pack. "Hey, Cas, can you hold this over your eye?" Dean asked, handing Cas the ice pack. The omega nodded and placed it over his left eye, where a nasty black eye was forming. 

Dean helped Cas out of his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping off his shoes, socks, and pants. Dean inhaled sharply as he saw the bruises and cuts that the alphas had given Cas. He brushed his fingers over a particularly large one, and said, "Cas, how did you get this one?" 

It was larger than the rest and looked older, too. Cas shook his head, whispering, "I don't want to talk about it." 

Dean reached up and stroked Cas's cheek with the back of his hand. "C'mon, Cas, please tell me." 

Castiel studied Dean's face, before giving in and saying, "My dad came home drunk one night. He normally doesn't do that, it was just a tough day at the office. I had just made myself a sandwich because he wasn't home for dinner, so when he came back, there was nothing left out for him. He got mad and came into my room, woke me up and...um, yeah." 

Dean frowned. "He shouldn't do that," he said sharply. Castiel swallowed, glancing down. Dean lowered his head and gently kissed the bruise, right above his belly button. When he glanced back up at Cas, the boy was blushing. 

 

After Dean had cleaned up Cas, he helped him back into his clothes and checked his black eye. "Well, it isn't as bad as it could be, seeing as we put an ice pack on it before it got serious. C'mon, we have someplace to be." 

Cas frowned but followed Dean back out to the Impala, still with the ice pack over his eye. 

"What are we doing?" 

Dean smiled. "You'll see." 

Cas glanced at his watch. It was 4:00, too early to eat dinner. Maybe they were having ice cream or seeing a movie or something? 

But he was proved wrong when Dean pulled up to a jewelry shop. Cas frowned. "What are we doing here?" 

Dean smiled and opened Castiel's door for him. "Again I say, you'll see." 

Castiel walked into the shop. It was small and old-fashioned, with dim lighting. There were only two rows displaying jewelry. Honestly, to Castiel, it looked more like a living room than a store. There was a plump chair, a lamp and a coffee table with magazines piled on it. 

"You must be Mr. Winchester!" 

Castiel turned to the source of the voice, an old man, even shorter than Castiel, with wispy gray hair and dusty glasses. He was a beta. 

"Yeah, Mr. Romanowski?" 

The old man nodded and turned to Cas. "You must be his fianceè."

Cas nodded, blushing. 

"Well, you can't be a true fianceè without a ring, am I right?" 

Cas turned to Dean, his mouth open. "You're getting me a ring?" 

It was Dean's turn to blush, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Rings are traditional to give an omega, Cas," he said. 

Mr. Romanowski smiled. "Would you like to pick out your ring now?" 

Castiel nodded, excited. 

 

An hour later, Castiel had a ring on his left finger. It was slender and silver, with a small sapphire and Cas couldn't help staring at it. Dean chuckled when he saw Castiel basically drooling over his engagement ring. "I'm assuming you like it?" 

Castiel nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"No problem," Dean replied. 

And then, all of a sudden, Dean was kissing Cas. Cas froze, unsure what to do, but he soon melted into the kiss, allowing Dean to take over. The alpha alpha wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling them closer together. Cas grabbed Dean's jacket and shut his eyes, his lips moving in sync with the older man's. The ring on his left hand glittered in the light of the late afternoon sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times can I say eye in one chapter?


	5. A night at Dean's

Castiel opened his eyes, yawning. He rolled over and hit the "off" button on his alarm clock, silencing the loud, annoying beeping. Castiel rolled out of bed, yawning again, grabbed some clothes, and made his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and stripped, throwing his PJs on the floor. It was his own personal bathroom since his brothers and sister had left the house. He would have normally shared it with Gabriel, whose former bedroom was right next to Castiel's.

 Cas stepped in the shower when it was hot enough and began to lather himself up, using the warm vanilla scented shower gel he knew Dean liked. Cas hummed to himself as he squirted shampoo into his hands and then ran them through his hair, scratching his scalp gently.  

After conditioning his hair, Cas turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping the towel around himself. He walked over to the mirror and wiped it a bit to see his reflection. One plus of being an omega was that Cas didn't need to shave anymore, so it was just one less thing in his morning routine. He stared at himself, from his pale skin turned faintly red from the shower to his unusually bright blue eyes to his messy, dark hair, sticking up straight from the water, and his only thought was, _I wish Dean were here_. Ever since last night's activities, all Castiel could think about was Dean. How cute Dean looked while blushing. How Dean's hands felt when the alpha alpha slipped the ring on Castiel's finger. How his green eyes glowed when Cas said "yes" all over again. Cas sighed and toweled himself off, then slipped on his clothes- a button-down shirt, jeans and a sweater-vest because the days were finally getting cold. Cas liked autumn. He liked the beautiful colors and the crisp, cool air.

Castiel walked back to his room, slipping on the silver-and-sapphire ring Dean had bought him last night. 

Castiel could hardly wait for the wedding. December 12th was the official date, it was going to be in the small, local church, with very few people attending. Cas and Dean, of course, Zachariah, Cas's brother Gabe, Dean's brother Sam, Mrs. Turner, the nice old beta lady who lived a few houses down, Bobby Singer, Dean's step-uncle, and two or three alphas from Zachariah's job. The bridesmaids would be Anna (Cas's sister), Alexander Bently, and Emily Hess, Mrs. Turner's granddaughter. The flower girl would be Grace, the Reverand's daughter. Dean's best man would be, of course, Sam.

Castiel bounded down the stairs, into the kitchen and set about the task of making himself some breakfast, which really just consisted of him grabbing the Special K from the cabinet, pouring it into a bowl and adding milk. Cas was excited for today. Zacharaiah agreed that he could sleep over in Dean's motel, seeing as tomorrow was a Saturday. Castiel wondered what the night would bring for him and his future husband. After the gentle kisses from last night, Castiel hoped that that was what was exactly in store for him.

After Cas finished his cereal, he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to wait for the bus to pick him up. 

 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" 

Castiel ignored the "Demons" and continued reading and eating. 

"Now, Cassie, what's that on your left hand, huh?"

Castiel swallowed and hid his left hand under the table. He had just been innocently sitting in the lunch room, how did they always manage to find and torment him? 

"Is that a ring? I bet the alpha who wants you is mentally disturbed. Either that, or he's getting paid a shit load of money to marry you, fuck you and then disappear. I mean, seriously? Who would want such a bitch like yourself for a mate?" 

Cas blinked and resisted the urge to glare up at Crowley. It would only get him in even more trouble. 

"So, who's the alpha, Cas? I feel really bad for him already- he doesn't know what he got himself into," Alastair scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Cas wished Dean were here. That way he could beat up the assholes and carry Cas away, just like he did the last time. 

Cas jumped slightly as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.  _Saved by the bell. Literally._

 

"Hey, baby. How was school?" 

Castiel blushed, as he always did when Dean used one of his many pet names for Cas. "Fine," he said, climbing in the car. Dean beamed at him. "How'd your history quiz go?" 

One of the things Castiel liked about Dean was that the alpha alpha was extremely interested in his studies, always asking how his classes were, if the teachers were fair, how the "Demons" were, etc. 

"It was actually pretty easy," Castiel said, glancing down. 

"Oh, yeah?" Dean murmured. He reached over and gently stroked Cas's cheek. Castiel leaned into the touch, sighing. He loved it when Dean did that. 

Dean smiled and pulled away from the school, driving the path to his motel. 

 

"So, Cas, I was thinking we could relax here for a bit, then go out to dinner, and possibly watch a movie?" Dean asked glancing over at Castiel and biting his lip, unsure that he would like that plan. 

But the omega only smiled and nodded. "That sound excellent Dean, thank you." 

Dean smiled and patted the couch next to him. Cas walked over and sat down, immediately snuggling up to Dean. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder, burying his nose in the younger boy's hair and inhaling. 

"I assume that by 'hang out,' you really meant cuddle?" Castiel asked, a playful tone in his voice. Dean rumbled and pressed a kiss against Castiel's hair. "Yes, I suppose I did," he murmured. 

Dean turned Cas so that the omega was looking at him, and leaned in, kissing Castiel ever so softly on the lips. Soon, the kiss deepened and Dean tugged on Cas's hair. The boy gasped into Dean's mouth, and Dean took the opportunity and slide his tongue in. 

Cas moaned and sucked on Dean's tongue like an expert. Dean could feel himself hardening under his jeans. 

"Good boy," he whispered against Cas's lips. 

Cas whimpered, breaking the kiss. He stared up at Dean with lust-filled eyes. "Alpha, please," he whined. Dean could smell Castiel's arousal. He growled and reached down, cupping Cas's perfect ass. He could feel how wet the omega was for him. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." 

"I-i want to suck your cock, Alpha." 

Dean grinned and gently moved them until they were on the floor, Cas kneeling and staring up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Castiel nuzzled against Dean's large bulge, mewling softly. 

"Are you sure, baby?" Dean murmured, running a hand through Castiel's hair, who nodded meekly, mouthing at the large cock through the fabric. 

Dean smirked and gently pulled down his boxers. Castiel gasped because  _holy fuck_ Dean's dick had to be about ten inches long, and only a few centimeters shy of being as wide as the omega's wrist. 

Cas pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's dick, moaning as he felt more slick dribble out of his hole. 

Dean sighed and tipped his head back, loving how Castiel could be so shy but here he was, sucking Dean off.

Castiel licked a long stripe underneath Dean's package, moaning at the taste.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean growled. "You're gonna kill me."

Castiel fitted his mouth around the fat mushroom head, suckling gently. His mouth was already so stretched. Dean groaned and pushed his hips forward slightly, scared of going too fast and hurting his fianceè.

Cas popped his mouth off the head and moved down to suck at Dean's balls. The alpha alpha was moaning and panting above him, sounding like a porn star. Castiel moved back up to Dean's cock and put the head in his mouth like before, but this time he didn't stop there. He kept going, taking in all of Dean. His mouth was stretched wider than he thought possible, his jaw ached and his eyes watered, but he didn't stop until Dean's dick hit the back of his throat. 

Cas moaned. There was still about another inch and a half of Dean left. The fact that Dean was too big to fit his entire cock in Cas's mouth was too much for the little omega, and with a grunt, he came, painting the carpet with about two teaspoons of his come. 

"Shit," Dean hissed out and gently scratched Castiel's head. "Suck," he ordered, and Castiel did, pulling away an inch before moving back in. He hollowed out his cheeks as best as he could with the monstrous dick in mouth and hummed, sending vibrations through Dean's cock. Dean pushed his hips forward more, and Cas moaned, moving forward to meet Dean, who tugged at Cas's hair. Cas began to suck faster, moving his mouth up and down Dean's dick. Dean moved his hips faster and sharper, and soon he was fucking his huge dick into Castiel's face.

"That's it, baby," he growled.   

Cas moaned as he could feel Dean's knot forming. It stretched his mouth, even more, wider, but he loved it. Soon, Dean's knot popped, exploding cum into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallowed it all down until Dean stopped cumming after about two minutes. 

Dean gently slipped his cock from Cas's mouth. He got down on his knees, too, and wiped away a few drops of his cum that didn't quite make it into Castiel's mouth. 

"Good job, baby," he whispered, pressing his lips to Cas's. Cas panted, out of breath. Dean pulled his boxers and jeans back up, then picked Cas up and carried him into the next room, his bedroom. The alpha alpha laid his fianceè down on top of the bed and crawled up behind him. Dean slipped an arm around Castiel's waist, pulling the omega towards him. He pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's neck. The omega purred. 

"Go to sleep, baby," Dean murmured. "I'll wake you when it's time for dinner." 

Castiel nodded and shut his eyes, breathing in Dean's scent. He could feel himself slipping away, into glorious sleep with his amazing alpha. 

_I can't wait for the wedding._


	6. Sorry

I'm really sorry guys, but I'm abandoning this fic. I don't know what happened, but I just lost interest. I will tell you what happened, however. At Thanksgiving, Gabriel and Sam met and basically fell in love. Sam's 20 and Gabe is 21. It's pretty much love at first sight. They have their first date a week after Thanksgiving. 

On December 3rd, Cas and Dean get married. Cas gets his fancy wedding dress and after, they fuck and mate. Dean takes Cas back to North Dakota and to his house. Cas meets Meg Masters, the funny beta whore, Charlie Bradbury, a nerdy omega, and Dorothy Baum, a rare female alpha. After about two weeks of living with Dean, Cas wakes up to find himself in heat. Dean takes care of him. :)

When the Winchesters and the Novaks meet back up for Christmas, Sam and Gabe declare that they're going to mate and get married. Dean's a bit protective of Sam, but he eventually gives Gabe his blessing. 

Almost 3 weeks later, Cas starts to throw up. They go to a doctor, who tells them that Cas is pregnant! Dean wasn't really hoping to start a family this soon, but whatever. 

While they're excited about starting a family, Cas and Meg try to play match maker with Charlie and Dorothy at school. It's very obvious that they like each other. 

School goes really well for Castiel. Everybody knows Dean, so no one tries to bully Cas. 9 months later, in October, and exactly on the date that Dean and Cas met each other, Castiel gives birth to Henry Robert Winchester. Dean's really protective of his wife and pup, and won't let Cas go back to school for 2 weeks after the birth. Needless to say, Castiel gets a little fed up with Dean. They have a small fight, but makeup, because every marriage has to have those, right? 

Time jump to 7 years in the future, when Henry is telling his little sister, Eva (who's 5), that he will protect her in kindergarten. Dean and Cas watch on, Cas holding their third child, 2-year-old Jimmy, in his hands, and Dean cradling Cas's bloated stomach. 

 


End file.
